


different kinds of tired (original fics)

by tenderfirstlove



Series: different kinds of tired [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: (s), Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Short One Shot, Terminal Illnesses, reuploading my first fanfics, sun burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Summer time fun on the beach ! Or well, not quite as Aiichirou is seriously sunburnt..
Relationships: Nitori Aiichirou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: different kinds of tired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047009





	1. (sea salt)

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading all my old souai fics, these were the first fics i ever wrote.. so nostalgic T__T and also so short wtf!!! i've come a long way

Nitori aiichirou, the most pale boy amongst their collective friends was now one of the most sun-burnt one. His back,legs,cheeks and other places of his skin have now been left to heal and were kept out of the sight of the sun as he laid in the cool bathtub to soak his hurting skin while his lover was outside, enjoying himself with all the beach girls and boys , probably was better off than coddling the albino like a crying kid who just scraped their knee as they fell down onto the rocky pavement.  
  
He woned* in the bathtub, frowning and sulking while he looked at his swimming trunks beneath the icy water. He rose up slowly as he turned both his head and attention to the opening of the bathroom door, his lover's face unhinged as he went in front oh him and crouched down to his level of the tub with an almost shy smile. Nitori's face instantly cheered up and lightened as he leaned his forehead against the brunette's gently as the other nuzzled against him happily. Sousuke picked up his beloved in a town, carrying him like a child as he dried him on the bed, careful to not hurt his burned skin, before he set him stomach-front on the bed and spreading his back, neck and legs in some rose-oil so that his muscles could relax and feel less ache-y and sore. And when the oil dried eventually they cuddled in the thin blankets, re-watching ghibli movies until night.  
  
And thats how they fell asleep on a stop of their roadtrip, cuddled and together in a thin blanket by moonlight, the door leading to the high railing'd veranda like place outside of their shared room, the summer breeze came in and cooled them both as they slept to the background noise of the movie on the T.V.


	2. (flower vase)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.G. SUMMARY: tuberculosis ridden Nitori is being in hospital + on treatment as Sousuke and his family give him continual support and appreciation !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont remember exactly when i wrote these so,, im putting them as random dates!

Nitori Aiichirou was diagnosed with tuberculosis about three months ago after five days they had come back from their road trip early, he has been coughing up blood and none of his bruise's swelling has gone down, he's had night-sweats, extensive fevers, and even though he has asthma it was not the cause, the doctors has officially said and had confirmed it was tuberculosis. Aiichirou's parents were devastated, but then again so was everyone else; they was angry and mad, mostly at themselves. Especially Sousuke, for fucks sake he was a doctor in the training ! How in the world did he not see all the signs ?!  
  
Aiichirou didn't do much in the time of treatment, he was mostly reassuring his family that he was fine and he was alright- that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't going to be okay, not really anyways, he didn't deserve this, not in all the galaxies and on all the moons did he ever deserve something as horrid as this. The worst part was that he wasn't even upset, sure he was still cheery but it was absolute nothing in comparison to his regular mood beforehand. He still coughed harshly, blood was still aware yet not always so present as before, his headaches were now all but gone and Sousuke visited him every single day in the hospital; bringing him fresh and new beautiful flowers each day, showering him with love and kisses every second he could. He did everything for him almost; feed him, dress him, read to him, he was on his toes and was on edge no matter how much positive progress he was making.  
  
The tall,cuddly giant would always make him feel warm and contempt even when he was in a bleak and plain hospital room, his presence made him feel instantly brighter, Nitori absolutely knew how uncertain he was in himself of making it through this even though most treatments proved beneficial and successful, his asthma didn't make it any better; his immune system was always weak due to his conditions.. however he didn't like seeing his family, friends and peers see him down and sad, much to vice-versa, he didn't like seeing all of his friends and family sad for him, he didn't want their pity. So he put up a strong front, but when it came to Sousuke...oh Sousuke was a totally different story. That man could see through him like a sheet of thin paper in the sunlight. He was so paper thin and fragile in the boy's eyes that the brown-haired man didn't want to break him. He treated him delicate, sweet and to the point with love and care, he knew his small lover so well that the younger boy wasn't afraid to let his tears drown himself in the arms of Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke was worried, oh so worried for his lover, yet as the treatment continued further, his condition seemed even better! His glow was coming back to him, no more swelling, pains, headaches, anything of the sort, after about 7 months total he was officially deemed 'cured', he just had to be careful in the future of alcoholic beverages, and such of the kind; not that he drank that much at all !  
  
The albino was half-awake and was dozing off as his forehead rested against his lover's shoulder as he drooled sleepily while he was begin dressed, he was on the fine-line of drifting back into his deep sleep as Sousuke picked him up like a child while carrying a small bag full of his possessions which he held at the hospital. After getting down to the car and thanking all the doctors for their hard work, he put Nitori into the back seat, buckled him up gently as to not wake him, and covered him in a blanket before giving a chaste kiss on the forehead of his boyfriend. He went into the drivers seat and drove themselves home gently, laying his precious partner into the bed(in his pajamas.) and laying down next to him, waiting till he wakes up when he'll be there; ready to shower him with all the attention and affection he has to give to him and him only, but for now he can only give him sweet and light peppered kisses all over his neck and face, hoping to see those ocean-light eyes marrying his own teal-corral before kissing him with desperation and relief because for the love of sweet god he can live another day with him and enjoy his little antics and dorky joking with that sweet-laced voice of pure heaven. And he'll keep fighting for this boy because with all his might he will marry him one day and he will take care of him, he'd spend a thousand lives and thousands of more hours and years just to live with this boy .  
  
And by god's will he will have him forever, there with him, protect him and care for him because no matter what happens he'll be there for Aiichirou and he'll never leave. Never again will he endanger his life. No, not ever. But however for now, he'll just have to protect the small and fragile boy by caving him in and wrapping his arms around him: warming him like a fireplace, hiding him, storing him from the outside world that is filled with anguish and terror, sadness and terror. For now, this'll have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.G. BEGINNING NOTES:
> 
> tuberculosis ridden Nitori is being in hospital + on treatment as Sousuke and his family give him continual support and appreciation !
> 
> Notes:  
> WARNING: if you cannot handle (slight) blood mentions + the mentions of tuberculosis please do not read ! thank you !  
> * sorry if sousuke or nitori are a little ooc,, im afraid im not too good with them
> 
> O.G. END NOTES:  
> jesus christ i thought that this was only going to be like,, what? 500 words? but holy crap its almost a thousand !!  
> i think this'll probably be the end of this series. thank you for reading !!


	3. (cicada's song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.G. SUMMARY: Soutori fanfic in which they have a short road-trip. Just the two of them with no distractions apart from city lights and the cool breeze on the road.

Soft buzzing breaching sound. light bumping and modern lights flickering in the dawned-upon sky as the albino awoke. Neck cramped, leg partially swollen as drool running down his chin in a thin line as he tried to adjust his pillow which was leaning on the window besides him. The darker haired man was in the front seat; driving as the radio softly played as background sound, there was no tension between the two, just calm equilibrium shared in the quiet,old, rocky car. The young Capricorn unbuckled his seat-belt, getting tired of adjusting it every twenty seconds just to feel comfortable as he leaned forward and put his chin on the other man's shoulder, sighing lightly. There didn't need to be any words said between them, it all registered. Like one mind forming connections; their bond was spiritual and close. No need for the solidarity of broken and mis-communicated words. Just the silent, loving, affection of brief touches and moment shared.  
  
Yes, they were mis-matched and worned out, but once you realize not everything has to be in prim-shape perfection; you start to get along with the idea of loving someone no matter how unequal they may seem with their views, how they always stutter and struggle to reach eye contact on simple terms and conditions. No matter how worn your laces are, you could still tie them and join them. Creating a short and sweet hoop between your fingertips. This may not be love, but it was affection. This type of love wasn't forceful, not unconventional, not...not awkward like puppy-love. This bond was thicker than blood and stronger than oak. No matter how you're viewed you will be loved, by that special other one whom you keep oh so close to your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.G. END NOTES:
> 
> sousuke is aiming to be a doctor (is in med school) and nitori is at the end of his uni years (aka freshly graduated) and you know what this means ??
> 
> new: ROAD TRIP WITH THE BAE

**Author's Note:**

> O.G NOTES:
> 
> sun-burnt nitori and a caring, teddy-bear like sousuke.  
> (p.s this one is finally a little over 300 words unlike the other one,,)  
> *woning / woned - a place of dwelling / dwelling


End file.
